Hotel Happenings
by cainmeister
Summary: strange happenings at a hotel that a group of friends are staying at.
1. Introducing!

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto..._

_Please Enjoy the first chapter.._

_and maybe review? :)_

_that would be nice of you.._

_well.._

_xx Jess_

* * *

Hotel Happenings

It was 5:00pm and all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock, two hours past but still, no other sound had entered or exited the building.  
*dingaling*  
the door opened and two strange looking figures wandered into the small room and up to the check in desk.

"Room for two, please?" spoke the darker of the two.

"Certainly sir, anything else?" replied the old, grey man behind the till.

"Maybe room service a little later, I shall phone down for anything else." He answered.

The man handed them a key and they headed off down the corridor into the darkness, which appeared to be the end of the long hallway. The old man watched them walk away and then turned around to his wife, who helped to run the business, and said

"My my, Audrey. Today's folks are getting stranger by the second… want some beef jerky?"

Audrey replied "Well it's all that manga shite that's poisoning their brains, and yes please Rodger!"

At around 7:30pm one of the strange figures, the darker one to be precise, came down from his room to talk to Rodger.

"Erm, excuse me. I'm afraid our phone line is dead… so I came down here to order room service, if that's okay?" the figure appeared out of the darkness to reveal that he had two scars on his face, one beneath each eye.

"Okay, sure. What would you like?" Rodger replied.

"Two bottles of champagne and some sushi, please. Actually scratch that, we don't wanna stink of fish…just the champagne." Replied the red eyed mystery man.

"Of course, I'm guessing that's all. What's your name Sir, so I can charge it to your bill?" Rodger soon answered.

"My name…is Itachi Uchiha." He answered.

"Ok, thank you very much sir. Enjoy your stay and we will have the phone line reconnected in no time." Said Rodger.

Itachi made his way back up to room 660 to tell his partner in crime that the champagne would be arriving shortly and the phone will be fixed soon, but on his way he stumbled upon a door titled 'Staff Room'. There was something strange about it, maybe as the door was black and the writing was red. He started at it for a few minutes then just carried on walking.

"Hmmm, strange. Oh well. We'll find out about that sooner or later but guess I better go back now, she'll be expecting me." Itachi mumbled to himself.

So he walked up the first flight of stairs, then the second…then to his door. He routed around in his pocket for the key but it seemed to be missing, so he knocked on the door…

"Hey, it's only me. Lemme in please!?" he shouted.

No one replied but there was a slight sound of footsteps and then a key turning in the lock.

"It's open!" replied a feminine voice from inside.

With that, Itachi waltzed in. He took his cloak off and hung it up on one of the metal hangers attached to the wall. He then slipped his shoes off by the mat and went over to the television. He pressed the 'on' button then jumped on the bed taking the remote with him.

"I'll be out in a minute, Itachi." Shouted a voice from the bathroom.

* * *

_sooo you know itachi is in it..  
but you don't know who the girl is... _

_mwhahaha!  
do do doooohp  
i'm listening to a good song here..  
*moshing*_

:D  
smoochessxx


	2. Business in the Bathroom

_Soo this is the second chapter, enjoy :D_

_Disclaimer : i don't own naruto...never have, never will!_

_haha be aware that... well it gets saucy in places_

_REVIEW PLEASE :D_

_smoooochessxx  
Jessica_

* * *

Business in the Bathroom

Itachi was lying on the bed with his eyes glued to the TV; it was advertising the new Naruto DVD. This happened to have him on the front, obviously why he was so interested.

There was a ''CLICK'' and the door behind him, leading to the bathroom, opened. In the doorway there stood a tall-ish girl with short, black hair. She had dark green eyes that shun so brightly, they put stars to shame. She stood there, dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around her and said:

"Do you want the bathroom, love?"

Itachi never spoke; he just kept on staring at the screen which was now showing a new episode of The Mighty Boosh. The girl looked at him, dazed in his perfect-ness.  
He turned his head to see her drooling onto her towel, which was now on the floor. She had dropped it while staring at him, by now he was looking a bit freaked out and began to move slightly away from where she was standing. Bewildered by her body but distressed by the drool, Itachi couldn't help but glare at her.

"Erm, yes please Amaya. I could do with a nice scrub" he replied.

At that very moment, Amaya realised what she was doing then turned to a very dark shade of red…maybe even purple. Looking very embarrassed, she decided to grab her towel and run back into the bathroom, seeking something to terminate the redness. As she did this she tripped over her towel (which she hadn't picked up at this moment in time) and fell head first into the bathroom, hitting her head along the way. Itachi quickly jumped up to help her but it was too late. She was laying on the wooden floor…blood seeping through a gash on her head. SHE WAS DEAD!!

(A/N: I wouldn't kill her, but I'd kill Sakura!!)

Okay so she wasn't dead but…she was injured! OKAY!?... Yes it is okay jess, calm it... I CAN'T CALM IT! Yes you can SHUT UP FOOL…Anyways, Itachi ran over BLAH BLAH BLAH killed her blah blah.

I'm joking! Right let's get back to it…

He grabbed the towel that she had wrapped around herself earlier and held it to the wound located just below her hairline and then carried her to the bed, where he laid her cautiously. (A/N: …this is not a sexual innuendo!)

Itachi then went over to the mini fridge and picked up the Vodka, which came free with the room, and poured some onto the towel that was placed on her head. He wiped the cut (while holding her hand) with it and then washed it with some warm water. He plucked a baggy t-shirt from the dresser opposite him and placed it gently over her head and slipped it down her body, stopping just above her knees. Once he had slipped a small cushion under her head and wrapped her up in a thin cover, he walked into the bathroom and clicked the door shut. (A/N: he didn't lock in case something happened; being the clever kid he is XD)

The door opened. Big clouds of steam made their way out of the lavatory and across the room, hovering above the bed. There was a quiet thudding sound and Itachi appeared from the puff of mist, he was wearing nothing but a towel which was stopping him from being naked and also, was covering things up. He strolled across to the other side of the room and picked up the clothes he was wearing earlier.

*10 minutes later*

He was lying on the bed next to Amaya gazing at her with such affection.

_She's sooo hot, even when she was drooling she looked hot. Mmmmm…_

_I'd like a bit of that on a Sunday morning, maybe even an evening…god! _

"Shit, dude. My thoughts are sooo dirty. I maybe should see someone about that." Itachi huffed.

The television was showing a preview of a new book, 'How to lose your inner-self in 7 days!'…How convenient huh? Anyway, Itachi was too busy lost in the world that appeared on a black and white screen to notice what was going on around him. Amaya was squirming around in her sleep and shouting strange things…and I mean real strange things.

"HELP ME! He's bitten my eye ball, help me not the coconut! Please I'm dying of too much green slime in my ears! Don't fuck the coconut, he has aids! HURRY! I NEED A CATAPILLER!"

And so on and so forth…

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Amaya was lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling confused. Itachi snapped out of his trance and peered over the edge of the bed. He smiled sweetly and held out a hand to help her up.

"You klutz, are you okay?" Itachi said with a tender grin.

"Owh, my head hurts." She whispered.

Itachi lifted her up and sat her on the bed, then sat next to her. She lay backwards and stared towards the light shade. Itachi's eyes fixed to her every movement and he started to smirk. She looked up at him, slightly smiled then lay back down. He could read her like a book; many thoughts were running through her head

'Why is he looking at me like that? Does he think I'm weird? Erm…what should I say? God, do I smell? No I can't, I've just showered. I bet I have bed breath! I know, I'll play it cool. Calm down, Amaya. Just ask him how he is…yeah sounds easy enough'

"So, how are you?" Amaya murmured nervously.

"I'm fine but we should really be thinking about you at the moment, since you've fallen twice now" Itachi replied in a concerned yet mocking tone.

"I'm glad you're good. Seriously though, I'm fine." She answered.

"Yeah, of course Amaya. I'm not letting you out of my sight again, you hear?" he spoke softly, sounding worried.

Amaya stuck her tongue out at him and stood up. She walked over to the wardrobe and searched around a bit to find her pyjamas. As she bent over to look in the lower draws, Itachi was in a large daydream. He was staring at her (mighty fine) ass and his mouth fell open, gazing at that slender body and that big but not too big bum he couldn't control himself.

'PING!'  
(A/N: there wasn't really a ping sound…it's just for effect)

Itachi felt a tingle between his legs and snapped out of his dream immediately, anxiously he peered down. He hoped for the best, but…that had yet to come (hahaha!!!) because his pants stuck out at least a foot (A/N: not really :P) and believe you me, it wasn't exactly noticeable…PFFT YEAH RIGHT!! It stuck out like a sore thumb!! … And yes, sore thumbs stick out quite a lot, ok?!  
(A/N: …mwahaahha!)

Amaya was still routing to encounter her jarmies while Itachi was on the bed trying to make it less striking, he grabbed a pillow and tried to cover it up but it was no use. Struggling to find an option, he came across an idea.

'_Run into the bathroom and jack it off! She won't know and you won't exactly have a hard one will you?!'_

This idea whizzed around in his head for a little while, whilst he thought about it. Quickly, he ran into the bathroom and stood over the toilet.  
"Shit, shit, shit. What do I do? What do I do?" he muttered to himself quietly.

'_DO IT!'_

He looked around the room and hurried over to the sink, dropping his pants. He began on his quest.

*minutes later*

"Itachi? Do you know where my pyjamas are? I can't seem to find them." a voice squealed from the room outside.

His eyes opened and his head turned round at the speed of light. Quickly he grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Gulping it down, he went over to the toilet then let it all out.  
(A/N: his pee okay?!? XD) Afterwards he pulled his pants up and unlocked the door. His head poked out of as if nothing was going on and claimed he didn't know where they were. Secretly he had hidden them so she would sleep naked but…that didn't go to plan coz she fell over.

Anyway, Itachi flushed the chain then washed his hands, making sure nothing looked suspicious, and walked out of the bathroom. He looked at Amaya then suddenly tripped over, landing on the floor with a thud. Amaya peered round and went over to him.

"I'm not the klutz round here anymore then." She said softly.

She stared at Itachi, Itachi started back. Her hand rested on his stomach while his, on her waist. Amaya giggled and looked away then noticed something stuffed under the wardrobe. Amaya stuck her hand under looking confused and grasped the object. Pulling it out, she realised what it was. Her pyjamas! Oh no! Itachi had been found out! She looked at them for a moment then looked at Itachi. He smirked and let out a little chuckle. Amaya beamed and her face lit up. She stood up and lay on the bed, throwing the kinky pyjamas to the other side of the room. Peering down at Itachi, she nodded slightly – hinting for him to join her. He smiled (and I mean SMILED) while standing up warily then bounced onto the bed next to her. Itachi's arm slithered around her waist, and further down until he stopped at the top of her thigh. She turned her head to face him and slowly moved forward, pursing her lips. Gazing at her, he did the same and then BANG! Their lips collided like a car crash, but much gentler. His hands then started to explore further and up the baggy t-shirt he went. Amaya wrapped her arms around his neck and then they both found themselves lying down on the bed, with her on top. Uneasily she opened her mouth and her tongue shot into his like a bullet. His tongue whisked over hers, taking the lead and then his hand shot down the back off her panties. Amaya wasn't at all scared like she normally was, this time it felt right. Effortlessly, Itachi pulled her panties off, and then she pulled away.

"Hn?" he said nervously, thinking he had put her off.

She smiled sweetly and undid his pants then tore them off. Ha, he was wearing batman boxers! She laughed and then leaned in for another kiss. Slowly but surely, things got steamier and he made his way towards the goal.

"Fick mich schneller!" Amaya shouted.

…

"Isn't that German??" Itachi wondered.

She giggled then got back to business.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, wanna review?  
well click that button below here!!_

_DO IT.._

_DOOITTTT!_

_DO IT DAMMIT_

....

_haha ummmm  
no pressure huh? xD_

_xjessica_


	3. New Beginnings

_So here's the new chapter! :D_

_hope you like it guys..._

_coz i don't xD_

_disclaimer - I DON'T OWN NARUTO. jeez get wiv ittttt :P_

_well read it dude!_

_xxxxjessss_

* * *

Amaya turned her head to see Itachi gazing at her, smiling. She smiled back and sat up. Yawning, Amaya rubbed her eyes and turned to get out of bed. Only to look down and find herself naked, shocked, she peered round to Itachi and made a face that said  
*OMG ... really??*  
Itachi smirked, raised his eyebrows then looked away. She fell back into bed and covered herself up with the remaining duvet. Closing her eyes she tried to remember what had happened last night but she just couldn't seem to. Turning round to the edge of the bed, she grabbed the covers and wrapped them around her naked body, walking into the bathroom. She turned her head and spoke softly

"I'll be ten minutes"

Itachi nodded and stood up to start getting dressed. As Amaya walked into the bathroom, dropping the blankets as she opened the door, Itachi gazed at her, mouth gaping open. The door closed and the sound of water running started. Itachi shook his head and wandered over to the TV, grabbing a baggy top and jeans on the way. Turning the TV on, he pulled the top over his head switched the channel over. He chucked the remote on the bed then attempted to put his pants on. Once they were on, he lay on the bed, thinking of the things that had happened the night before.  
"All I remember was something German…" Itachi mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes and turned to face the TV. There was a small click and the lock on the door unbolted. Out came Amaya, dressed in a knee-length, white dress which had small blue flowers dotted about on it. Her hair was parted neatly the side, causing her bangs to fall just below her eyebrows but this was good as it brought out her face and showed off her make-up. She wasn't wearing a lot of make-up, just the essentials. Foundation, Mascara, Eyeliner and Lip-gloss. The Mascara was jet black and made her eyelashes look long and luscious and the eyeliner just crossed the edges of her eyes, making her eyes look bigger. The foundation was blended well, creating a natural look not forgetting to lip-gloss, this helped with her pale skin tone even though the lip-gloss itself was a light colour. Itachi's head turned and his eyes opened wide. His eyes scrolled up and down her body until they met hers, then suddenly she was laying on top of him for the second time. His left hand stroked her lower thigh, and then slowly he lifted his hand higher and higher till it was resting on her bottom. He pulled her towards her and their lips crashed together, causing them to fall backwards, and landing softly on the cushions. Her mouth opened and his tongue darted in, gently caressing hers. Their spit danced and she rolled over so that she was on the bottom. Itachi's hand started to wander, further up so that he was touching her back. Then his hand slide lower down, making its way into her knickers. Rapidly, her eyes shot open faster than you can say 'Supercalafragalisticespialidocious' (A/N: Google it!!) and she peered towards the door. Itachi followed her gaze and looked puzzled, he turned back to Amaya but she was still looking at the dark, wooden door. He softly put his hand on her cheek and then her attention was drawn away from the door and onto him. She stared into his beautiful, red eyes and slowly moved in for the kill, knowing what would happen next.

*_minutes later_*

'BANG!'

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry dude. Didn't mean to disturb! I'll be going now" an unknown person said.

Itachi loosened his grip on Amaya and turned to face the man behind the voice. There stood a tallish man with long, flowing, blonde hair, covering one eye and part of it in a pony tail of the top of his head. He wore a cloak identical to Itachi's and held a suitcase which had broken in the process of smashing through the door, causing many small, clay birds to spread the carpet which was also covered in pieces of the door. He knelt down to pick up his belongings, and also the fragments of wood, to show a young woman stood directly behind him gazing down at her feet. She too had long blonde hair and was also quite tall; she wore tight, purple skinny jeans with a small, white vest and a light blue cardigan over the top. She wore a big, pink bow in her hair and raspberry coloured heels on her feet, making her look taller. (A/N: I'm eating raspberries… mmmmm mmmmm) Still staring down at her toes, she spoke shyly:

"Sorry about this, it happens quite a lot."

Then she nervously looked up to meet Amaya's gaze but stopped as she started to laugh uncontrollably and fell to the floor beside the man-lady. Amaya looked confused and then it hit her, (A/N: not literally -.-) she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before. It was Shizuko. Her childhood friend…and sweetheart. (A/N: okay, maybe there wasn't any romance but…there was something. FINE there was nothing, I just wanted to spice things up. DOES THAT MAKE ME A BAD PERSON?!?! Don't answer that -.-) Sure she had changed a lot but Amaya was certain it was her.

"Oh shit, ITACHI! Were you just getting LAID!? HAAAHA, dude I'm sorry! We best leave now eh, good seeing yah!" shouted the manlier of the two.

"Um hi there, Deidara. Long time no see I guess. Yeah well, bye!" Itachi replied.

Itachi turned to see Amaya staring at Shizuko and Shizuko staring back, both with their mouths hanging open. He leant over her until they were practically lying down, then he had her attention, and moved in for a snog only to be rejected. Itachi was gob smacked (A/N: just a figure of speech!) and looked almost like he was going to just break down and cry. Amaya pushed him off her and stood up, then made her way over to the pair who were still standing in the empty door frame.

"Hello Shizuko." She said.

"Hey Amaya. It's been ages." Shizuko replied.

"Indeed. It has."

By this time Itachi was stood next to Amaya with his hand wrapped around her shoulder.

"You know each other?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I guess." replied Amaya.

She looked down towards her feet so no one could see that she was freaking out. So much had happened between her and Shizuko and it had been so many years since they had been in touch.

_FLASHBACK_

_(5 years ago)_

"Shizuko! Over Here!" Amaya shouted across the dining hall.

Shizuko slowly walked towards her best friend holding a plate piled with chips and curry. Amaya pulled out a chair and Shizuko gracefully sat down without saying anything.

"Are you okay, Shizuko?" asked another blonde haired girl.

"Yes I'm fine, Ume." She replied stubbornly.

Ume turned to Amaya, pulling a face then suddenly stopped once she had seen Amaya's face. She quickly grabbed her purse and made a run for the door, with not enough time to actually escape. Amaya had jolted round so fast that she was now holding Ume by the neck against the wall and was raising her other hand that was moulded into the shape of a fist.

"STOP!" a voice screamed from the now empty table.

"This is ridiculous! What are you doing Amaya?!" once again, a shrill scream came from behind them.

Amaya turned to face Shizuko, shocked.

"B-b-but she…pulled a face…about…you" she told her companion shyly.

"Like I give a damn Amaya! You don't have to strangle the poor girl!" Shizuko shouted again.

"But I thought…"

"No, you didn't think! Forget everything. I'm never speaking to you again." She replied.

Shizuko walked away quickly leaving Amaya stood alone next to the refrigerator full of freshly stacked milks. Ume had also wandered off to talk to Mr Stacks the sex advice teacher. (A/N: yes you heard!) Amaya peered round to see every face on hers, so she walked over to the fridge and picked up a carton of milk then started drinking it. The room was silent except the sound of her soft heart beat racing faster and faster in her chest, thumping against her chest with such power. She couldn't take it, throwing the milk down she ran from the dining hall with tears streaming down her face. Not only had she lost her best friend, she had lost her sanity. Running as hard as she could, as fast as she could, she ended up in a dark field surrounded by thick, green trees. Suddenly she dropped to the floor, curled up into a ball and cried. For hours on end people were searching all over for her but she did not realise and she thought no one would notice, thinking nobody cared. Amaya finally stood up, looking around, thinking of where to head out back to where she ran from. The only thing was that she couldn't remember where she had come from in the wide range of different plant life, let alone where she ran from.

"Crap crap crap crap crap. Where the hell am I?" she muttered.

There was a rustle in the bushed behind her and she quickly turned to face her stranger. He was quite tall with long, black hair and was wearing a cloak that had splashes of red on it. Amaya took a step backwards, confused.

"There's no need to be afraid." The stranger told her.

"Who are you?" asked Amaya.

"My name does not matter at the moment, Amaya" he replied.

"How do you know my name?!" she commanded.

"Just come with me, you'll be better off."

"And by the way, you may call me Itachi" Itachi spoke softly.

"Oh okay Itachi." Amaya smiled.

"And here, wear this. It'll keep you warm." He spoke again.

Amaya looked at him puzzled. He looked back and smiled sweetly (A/N: So OOC!!) then handed over his cloak. She reluctantly took it and shrugged it over her shoulder then asked

"Won't you be cold, Itachi?"

"Anything for a beautiful lady like you, Amaya" Itachi told her.

With that, Amaya blushed and Itachi looked away but took her hand in the process. But this made Amaya blush even more. Then they started walking towards the cluster of trees.

_(Present)_

"That's what really happened that day huh?" asked Shizuko.

"Yep and how I met Itachi" Amaya replied, smiling.

"So anyways, how did you meet Deidara?" she asked.

"Oh I just randomly met him, and then I killed Ume." Shizuko replied.

"WHAT?!" she shouted back.

"I K-I-L-L-E-D U-M-E… understand?" Shizuko replied.

"I know what you said! Just, WHY?!" asked Amaya.

"Oh, to join the Akatsuki silly!" she replied.

They all sat around a table, in a restaurant, discussing their past, present and future. Itachi between Amaya and Deidara, then Shizuko on the other side of the man-lady. The food came and they carried on talking for a few more hours, only then was it time to leave for their rooms.

Itachi slid into the bathroom and dragged Amaya with him.

* * *

_Enjoy ??_

_well do you know what?_

_to read the 4th chapter..._

_give me atleast 20 reviews!_

_*halo shines over head*_

_c'mon duuuuude, i'm desperate! xD_

_well a luff yaaaaahs_

_byexxxxxxx_


	4. The Secrets Out

_Okay so i didn't get to 20 reviews... . so in the end i just put it on._

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto, you must be a faghead to think i do.

_wait wait wait...who the hell is the disclaimer, i've never understood that i just put it coz every one else does xD  
so ..._

_Jess/Hikaru: i want some J20 and polo's....if only if only...OOH party saturday, that should be fun  
Ash-chan/Kaoru: HIKARU! 333  
Jess/Hikaru: KAORU! 333  
Ash-chan/Kaoru: HIKARU! 333  
Jess/Hikaru: KAORU! 333  
Ash-chan/Kaoru: HIKARU! 333 *glomps*  
Victoria-chan/Tamaki: Tamaki!  
Sarah-sama/Kyouya: guys, not in public.  
Victoria-chan/Tamaki: MUM!!  
Everyone except tamaki: ....*sweatdrop*...._

_Sasuke: While all thats going on...yep it's still going on guys...READ! :)  
Tobi: SASUKE-KUN! *glomps*  
Sasuke: WTF tobi. fuck off?!  
Itachi: SASUKE-KUN! *glomps*  
Tobi: No itachi-senpai, sasuke-kun is mine!  
Itachi: Fuck you, he's my brother_

_Everyone except tobi and itachi: .... *sweatdrop* ...._

_Kiba: Well, as you can see...or read...everyone is...um...how can i say this?...well their all um..busy..yeah thats it soo..  
Akamaru: *woof woof*  
Kiba: Yeah thats right! READ GUYS!_

_

* * *

_

"What are you doing, Itachi!?" shouted Amaya.

"What do you think?" he replied.

Slowly, he pushed her up onto the counter next to the sink and leaned forward, forcing his lips upon hers. (A/N: It isn't classed as rape if you enjoy it!) She backed away, even though she liked it, and turned her head to the left. Itachi placed both his hands on either side of her face and pulled her closer to his, staring into her tear-filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, sympathetically.

"Oh it's nothing."

"It must be something, you're crying."

"Really wanna know?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

(A/N: coz I am too lazy to make her talk about it all, I'ma do a flashback duuuudes! This time I'll do it all in italics.)

_FLASHBACK_

_(4years)_

_"Heeeey! Shizuko! OVER HERE YOU FOOL" Amaya screamed._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she replied._

_"Hahaha, you said come!!" said Juria._

_"…..*sweat drop*….."_

_"Hahaha, wait. I need a moment, that was so awesome" she was still laughing…_

_Shizuko put her bag down on one of the plastic, blue chairs next to the stage. Soon after Juria followed and did the same, resting hers on top of Shizuko's. She hurried over to the gang: Amaya, Shizuko, Ume, Sonoko and Aimi, and then stood in front of them all, watching the stage nervously. In less than an hour they'd be on that stage themselves, performing their new single but first they had to see the support band, the soup ladlers, a local group who played normally before the more well known bands. _

_"Yo everyone! We're the soup ladlers and we're gonna ladle your soup!" shouted a small guy from backstage._

_Suddenly there was a loud crash and all four band members jumped onto the stage from the side exits. Trashy or what._

_The blonde haired boy ran up to the keyboard with a bass guitar wrapped around his body and started playing with the DJ style on the colourful keyboard, then the hottest and most popular (A/N: you guys are gonna hate me -.-) band member walked patiently to the second microphone and plugged his guitar into the nearest amplifier. Next, a young boy with a soup-bowl hair cut and immense eyebrows was sat at the drum kit playing the intro to their first song. Nobody could see the last member, where did he go? _

_*POOOOF*_

_A large red cloud of smoke puffed up at the first microphone then disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. There was stood a smallish red-haired boy, his eyes rimmed thickly with black eyeliner. _

_"Howdy Y'all! I'm Gaara, over there's Naruto, behind me is Lee and him right there? That's Sasuke. NOW WHO'S READY TO ROCK!!!?" _

_Silence, except for that cricket in the background. _

_"I said, WHO'S READY TO ROCK?!?!" _

_Silence. This time the cricket didn't even make a noise…_

_"……………come on guys" _

_"He said, who's ready to rock??!!" shouted the raven haired boy, Sasuke._

_The crowd erupted. While Sasuke looked pleased by his success, all the other band members pulled faces. Sasuke looked into the crowd and smiled at Juria, that's when she fainted, he laughed quietly and began to strum the first notes of their most popular song. Fake it, originally by Seether._

_Around an hour later…_

_"Thank you, we'll be here all week!" shouted Gaara. _

_"I'ma gets me some RAAAAAMEEEN!" Naruto said as he waved to the now silent again crowd.  
_

_"Sakura my beautiful cherry blossom! Where are you my love!" Rock lee shouted as he searched the crowd…when he saw her he jumped down off the stage and fell just before her. _

_"Um…Hi Lee" she replied._

_"Laters guys." Sasuke softly spoke into the microphone. Then the crowd erupted once more and he walked off looking smug._

_"They were sooo awesome! Especially Sasuke, he's the only reason I watch these guys!" Juria shouted down Ume's ear._

_"Yeah yeah yeah, he's a prat." She replied dully._

_Juria suddenly broke down into tears and pulled on Sonoko's leg mouthing the words Ume had just said. _

_"I know, I know." Sonoko said picking her up off the floor and dragging her to backstage._

_Behind her, the others followed. Even Aimi, the band groupie. Amaya was stood between Shizuko and Ume, laughing to Ume about Juria's scene, and Shizuko was slowly describing something to Aimi who wasn't getting the jist at all so Shizuko started to use hand signs. Sonoko pushed Juria up the stairs and into a small room with 8 mirrors and 3 four-seater couches then turned around and shoved the others in who were trailing behind quiet slow. _

_"Ouch! SONOKO! YOU GOING DOWN MY FRIEND!" shouted Amaya._

_"You're shorter…so how will you get on top of me to get me down. Think logically, Amaya!" she replied._

_"Coz logical is always on your mind Mrs I'm-gonna-draw-a-pregnant-lady Whoremandy." Shizuko whispered under her breath._

_Juria had already fallen, because of the clumsy person she is, and cut her knee's, now she was sprawled along the floor shouting_

_"KAORU KAORU KAORU!!!! Help, I'm bleeding to death!" _

_Amaya quickly went over to her and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her onto a couch. She then leant over her and said_

_"HIKARU, DON'T DIE ON ME NOW! WE'LL HAVE NO KEYBOARDIST"_

_" *sweat drop inserted here* " (A/N: like X-Itachi's Lover-X's penis…^-^)_

_"Shut it, you two do overreact. Now, we haven't decided what we're wearing or what the play list is. We have 20 minutes to sort everything out. Getchyo ass over here now, Juria" Sonoko spoke, aggressively._

_Silently, Juria stood up and waltzed over to the rest of the group, excluding Amaya who was already in the wardrobe, and started saying names of songs then Shizuko started to put them in order. Aimi shouted_

_"Amaya why are you NAKED?!" _

_"I'm not naked silly. Ok maybe I am butcha know I can't fit everything in this Lycra dammit! Juria, what colour are you wearing?" _

_"Erm, Amaya. We discussed this last night. I'm not wearing it. In any colour, in any style, in any way, in any century"_

_"Naaaaaaw, you sure?! Missing out on all the fun!" Amaya replied._

_"You can't miss out on the fun if YOU wear it Amaya. But I'm not pressurising you! Wear whatever you want"_

_"I'll wear it! But you guys are gonna look stupid in the ABBA outfits I gotcha's!"_

_"WHAT?!?!" every head turned to the screen where, behind it, Amaya was getting dressed._

_"I'm kidding."_

_"Pheewwwf! I don't wanna look a knob in front of Sasuke" _

_By that time, Juria was on the floor holding onto Shizuko's legs as Amaya had ran across the room and started to pound her to the floor. Just then, there was a slight knock on the door and it opened cautiously. Everyone froze and Juria quickly made a run for it, to behind the changing screen, and started to get dressed. _

_"Um, hey. Is Ume in here?" spoke an unfamiliar voice._

_"Yep, I'm right here why?" she replied._

_A head popped round the door and said_

_"Hello"_

_"Holy Shit. Holy Shit. Holy Shit!" shouted Ume._

_"SASORI!"_

_"That's right..." he smiled._

_"What are you doing here?" _

_"Oh I was just in town and I thought I'd pop in, I'll be watching you." Smiling again._

_"Eeek! OMG"_

_She jumped up and ran over to him, hugging him almost breaking his fragile body._

_"It's good to see you too!" he spoke softly, nuzzling his nose into her hair, freaky._

_She looked up and, in an instant; the two were sucking face and what not. _

_"Ugh! GET A ROOM" shouted Aimi from one of the couches, but they didn't listen. Instead they sat down right next to her, still sucking face._

_"So we do that one first? Then decode and Arizona…" asked Shizuko_

_"That's right. Everything's magic, Coffee Shop Soundtrack, Freaxxx and I Kissed a Girl." Replied Juria_

_5 minutes left until they perform_

_"Is everyone ready?" asked Aimi for the third time_

_"YES!" the others shouted_

_"Right okay then. Are you sure you're wearing that, Amaya?" _

_"Yep! It'll be a ball!" _

_She was wearing a tight blue Lycra suit, an ice hockey mask, ice skates and baseball gloves whereas the other were just wearing jeans and t-shirts._

_"And let's go! Sasori, go outside and watch from there." said Aimi._

_The group ran off to the side of the stage where firstly, Sonoko went on and sat at her station behind the mass off drum kit, Ume grabbed her black, bass guitar and stood in front but slightly to the right of Sonoko. Then Shizuko walked on nervously, staring down at her feet. Juria quickly leapt to the rescue and pushed Shizuko in front of the first microphone then ran to the jet black keyboard. Finally, Amaya came on with glow sticks around her neck, waist, ankles and wrists with a white guitar hanging over her shoulder. Still in her Lycra suit. The crowd went wild. Wilder than they did for the support band, much wilder, but not as wild as they would for the band tomorrow night – The mongrels. Juria shouted into her microphone (A/N: Everyone has a microphone by the way XD)_

_"Was sup Duuuudes?! Yo ready to get crunk in dis mofocka's shizz hole?!" _

_"Why do you talk like that, Juria? Fucking spam head." _

_"You're in blue Lycra, Yo da spam'ed mayyyte! So I think the jokes on you" she replied, sticking her tongue out._

_"Whatever. Let's get started. WHO'S REDY TO ROCK!?" Amaya shouted, looking at Gaara's head pop up in the crowd. _

_Everyone screamed. _

_"Guess it didn't work on Gaara coz he sucks eh?" Shizuko chuckled._

_They soon got playing and the whole place was buzzing, jumping to every song._

_Last song_

_"So this is our last song everybody" Sonoko said sadly._

_"But don't worry, we'll make it a good 'un!" shouted Ume just before Sonoko had finished. _

_Sonoko then started to bang the drums to the song and Shizuko let rip, (A/N: singing…just singing! -.-) leaving Amaya and Juria to do backing vocals. _

_Juria started to sing, along with Amaya and Shizuko, then looked down at the crowd – something she had never done whilst singing. Sasuke stood, eyes open wide, mouth gaping, staring up at her. She panicked. Suddenly she ran over to Amaya and whispered in her ear_

_"Shit, I can't sing. I can't do it dude. I'm FREAKIN OUT dude, FREAKIN OUT! Slightly raising her voice at the freaking out bits. _

_"What do you mean? You can sing, I've seen you" _

_"Nope. I can't, I'm nervous."_

_"What the fuck? What happened?"_

_"Well, I looked at the crowd. I normally NEVER do that."_

_"Right well…have a drink and quickly go talk to Aimi. Then come back on with a water pistol and soak everyone!"_

_"Ok. Back in a sec" _

_Juria hurried off to the side and grabbed Aimi saying the exact same things she had said to Amaya. _

_"Gimme a drink!"_

_"We only have Vodka."_

_"That'll do!"_

_"No it won't"_

_"YES IT WILL" Juria shouted, stealing the bottle from one of the security guy's hands and running down the hall, drinking along the way. _

_"JURIA, GETCHYO ASS BACK HERE FOOL!" shouted the security guard, slowly waddling after her. _

_"GET LOST CHOJI! Quit Yo jibba jabba!"_

_And with that, Juria chucked the empty bottle in the nearest bin and ran on stage for the second time. Amaya glanced at her and smiled, laughing into the mic. Juria looked around the now spinning room and started to sing again, unbelievably her singing voice hadn't even changed the tiniest bit._

_"Thank you and good night!" shouted Shizuko._

_"BLECK BLECK lalalalllaaaa" Juria was losing control now and was about to jump into the crowd but luckily Ume dragged her off stage before she had time to. _

_"Right guys. That's all for this evening" Sonoko winked._

_"You've been great, hope we se-"Shizuko was cut off._

_Amaya had run and grabbed her, kissing her full on the lips. The crowd went silent, and a few guys on the back row shouted stuff but they didn't hear, the blood was pulsing too fast through their ears. Shizuko quickly pushed Amaya away and drank the rest of her bottle of water, spitting it out into the audience. Amaya looked disappointed, upset and angry all at the same time. She then ran off stage and Shizuko followed her. _

_(Present!)_

"That's how it was huh?" Itachi asked.

"Well yep. I don't like it now either."

"What happened after that?"

"Nothing really, no one ever mentioned it again"

"Oh. Why are you crying now then?" he asked, holding her close to his chest.

"Are you trying to make me suck yah moobs?" she asked him, humorously.

"Only if you want to" he winked.

Amaya laughed and budged herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me and Shizuko have been through a lot. Best friends, fall outs, parents, love, boyfriends, story idea's and the last time a saw her. When you found me" she smiled at the idea of remembering meeting Itachi.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked, smiling back.

"Mostly."

"What was the 'love' bit you mentioned?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Well…"

"After that kiss…I don't even know why I did it, I just did. Well yeah after that, I sorta fell in love with her, not like I imagined her naked or anything. Just like, I felt protective and that kinda stuff. Weird if you think about it"

"Riiiight, so…I'm dating an ex-lesbian." He laughed.

"I WAS NOT!" Amaya fumed

"Were too" Itachi smiled then leaned down to kiss her passionately. She backed away.

"But don't worry, I'm a girl. So technically, you're still lesbian" Itachi whispered.

It took a few seconds to sink in but when it did

"WHAT?!?!?"

"I'm joking...besides, you saw my package the other night."

"hmm spose." Amaya replied, and then moved away.

"What's up?" he asked, pulling her towards him.

"Nout, I just need a piss" she blushed.

"Oh, um…I'll be over there on the bed then" he told her embarrassed.

Minutes passes and she walked out of the bathroom in her skimpy pyjama's that her mum had bought her last Christmas.

"Sexy. Come here" Itachi commanded her. (A/N: HAHAAAA he said CUM!! HAAAAA)

Amaya sat on his lap and snuggled into his chest then kissed him passionately on the lips.

No one got to sleep that night.

_

* * *

_

_how the hell did i come up with that... hahaha_

_did you like the opening, the whole glomping scene between me and ..my umm  
*cough* friends *cough* xDYeah i liked it..but i dunno how the fuck itachi and tobi got in it... and kiba for that matter..  
hmm guess we'll never know what goes on in my brain..well maybe i will but YOU WON'T ..  
MWHAAAHAAHAHAA_

_ok i'll stop. -.-  
BYE! :D_


	5. But I'm SURE he was a Girl !

_disclaimer: hey, i don't own naruto! i thought you knew that..!_

_damn this is a short chapter..i couldn't be arsed really.. =P_

Zetsu: YOU COULD! YOU WERE JUST DRINKING WAY TOO MUCH COFFEE AND EATING OREO'S!  
Jess: Shut the hell up retard!  
_Sasuke: Yea! Go Jess..kick his leafy ass!  
Zetsu: YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT LAST NIGHT  
Sasuke: no, i know i didn't fagnab. i said 'scooch over coz your plantlike body takes up too much room in this closet'  
Jess: you could of got out and slept with me!  
Sasuke: you could of told me before!  
Jess: I'm telling you NOW! =D  
Sasuke: ok..  
Jess: please.  
Sasuke: shhh jess  
Jess: PPPLLLLEEAAASSEE!  
Zetsu: Yay! Jess-sama has manners  
Jess: That's ALMIGHTY JESS-SAMA WHO IS THE AWESOMEST PERSON I KNOW, to you mister!  
Sasuke: whatta bout to me?  
Jess: How about, Jess who's so awesome i want to impregernate her?  
Sasuke: Too far maybe jess!?  
Jess: NEVARGH!  
Zetsu: What are you, a pirate?  
Jess: Thats MISTER PIRATE, ALMIGHTY JESS-SAMA WHO IS THE AWESOMEST PERSON I KNOW. to you mister!  
_

_i know what can happen next, you READ !! =)  
_

* * *

"That's really weird Shizuko, un" Deidara told Shizuko confused.

"Tell Amaya that!"

"Don't worry I will, un!"

"Don't! She's not a lesbian anymore…she's with Itachi"

"Oh yea, haha. We walked in on Itachi getting laid! YEAH!" Deidara chuckled to himself.

Shizuko silently giggled then rolled onto her back so she was staring at the ceiling. Deidara turned towards her and lowered his right arm onto her stomach, gently pulling her towards him. She looked up and the blondes face and grinned.

"What?" he asked.

"What what?!" she replied.

"What what what?!!!"

"What what what wh-.." she was shut up by his soft lips slowly moving on hers.

Deidara quickly shifted his body weight to land on top of her, still kissing her. Shizuko pulled away, she needed air since his weight had forced the air out of her.

"What now?" he questioned.

"I needed to breathe"

"Oh, that's ok then." And with that he started to kiss her again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked the small of her back, moving his lips down her jaw-bone and onto her neck where he carried onto kiss. She closed her eyes in joy…but then opened them almost as soon as she closed them.

"OUCH! YOU FUCKING BIT ME"

"Well done, Shizuko. Aren't you clever! UN" he replied smugly.

"That hurt, Deidara"

"Should I do it so it's not as painful next time, un!?"

"Yes please." She whispered back to him.

Deidara moved closer to her and start to nibble at her neck; this was how she preferred it. Shizuko softly rubbed her hands on both sides of his face and clung onto his neck, bringing him closer to her. She dragged his face up to kiss her lips again but he refused and tried to move lower. Shizuko wasn't impressed, even though she wanted him to. She wanted to taste his spit again. (A/N: is this detailed enough sarah-sama?! =P) Deidara gave in and quickly started to kiss her lips again, pushing himself onto her just to feel her skin on his.

"Deidara"

"Un?"

"I love you."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Un"

"Oh" she looked away.

"Shizuko?" he put a hand on her cheek and she looked him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you! YEAH"

Shizuko smiled and went to rest her head against his shoulder but he thought differently. He pulled her face up to his and started to kiss her passionately again, opening his mouth as soon as their lips met. Deidara gently licked at Shizuko's bottom lip and then started to explore her mouth. She returned the tongue action and gave him what she had just experienced. Then the firework's started.

* * *

**DUDE...AMAYA IS MY OWN CHARACTER! SHE IS NOT A COPY FROM _X-Deidara's Lover-X_ ****'S STORY!  
****IT JUST SO HAPPENS THEY HAVE THE SAME NAME!  
I REPEAT AMAYA IS NOT A COPIED CHARACTER FROM _X-Deidara's Lover-X !!!!!!!!!!_**

_sorreh for the incredibly short chappy  
i wasn't really in the mood?_

i'm listening to a fab song  
A day to remember - The downfall of us all

it's mega good  
dl it guys  
if you don't know what dl is..  
well, i'll enlighten you_  
dl = download..  
there, get it? got it? good!_

hope you liked...!!

i'll update soon  
x


End file.
